Memory
by distant-lullaby
Summary: Two years ago, Krad lost his memory. Now, he is to tutor Dark, who may know about his lost memories! [DarkxKrad, SatoxDai]
1. Dark's Tutor?

-1**Title: **Memory

**Rating: **T for Teen 13+

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei

**Author's Note:** This writing style _might_ be familiar, because I used to write DNAngel fan fictions. Yes, my friends, it is I; Silent-Enigma! I've missed you guys. 3 In this, once more, Satoshi and Krad are brothers, and the same for Dark and Daisuke. Completely different that Moonlight. If you're wondering why I gave up the name Silent-Enigma is because I lost that email account. ;; Gomen! Yes yes, this might be a tad similar to the anime series, Loveless. XD

**Warnings: **OOCness. Yaoi. DarkKrad, SatoDai

**Memory**

**Chapter One**

Krad Hikari sat silently in the safe hold he called his room. He was gazing out the window, memorizing the entire landscape of the yard. His eyes traced the figure of the willow trees, his senses filling with the sweet scent of flowers wafting in from the open window. His ears caught the small, gentle knock at his door.

"Come in." He said, never averting his gaze from the lush colors of green, and smoky pink down on the lawn.

"Krad? How're you feeling?" It was the blonde's younger brother, Satoshi.

"I feel fine, thank you." Krad turned to his younger brother, giving him a sweet, sincere smile.

Satoshi walked over, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the large window. He stared at his older brother, watching as the golden eyes went back to gazing at the grass and flowers.

"Mother says you're going back to school tomorrow." Satoshi said to break the un-nerving silence.

"Oh, really?" Krad asked in a dazed, far off sounding voice.

"She just wanted me to tell you that, and then she went back to talking to Hiwatari."

One year ago, Satoshi said that their real father had died. He noted that Rio Hikari, their birth mother, was working with Hiwatari as his secretary. Eventually, they developed feelings for each other, and married two months before the accident. That was the accident that had caused Krad to loose two years of his memory.

On their way to school one day, they were walking around the cliffs. That was back when there was a large gang thinking they controlled the area. Krad had stood up for his younger brother, and one of the gang members threw him off the cliff. Krad barely survived; he had taken a large blow to the head, and many of his bones were broken.

"I don't see why you're so cold towards him; he makes mother happy." Krad said, turning to stare into his younger brother's icy azure eyes.

"I suppose you're right. Now, get ready, dinner is coming out soon." Satoshi said, smiling at his older brother. With that, he left the room.

_The next day at school_

Krad made his way to the classroom of the high school. The sixteen year old received many stares on the way there, from both male and female. None of them recognized him; it had been two years. Luckily, their mother had home schooled him. As he sat down, he immediately began staring out the window at the campus of the school; neatly cut green grass, and a large Japanese maple in the middle, with four small stone fountains in each corner of the square lawn. The stone steps led to the sections of the school. The window was open; it was a bright day, with a clear blue sky, and the scent he caught was that of newly cut grass and the crisp smell of clean air.

People, one by one, entered the classroom. Females and males began to talk, and whispers were heard through-out the room. Krad paid no mind; he only rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, and stared out the open window to gaze at the maple tree, his eyes tracing every flower, every leaf, every single detail. Suddenly, he heard the door close. The teacher had come in and surprise; it was his uncle, unbeknownst to him. He had short cut blonde hair, and bright, clear blue eyes. He cleared his throat, silencing all those around him.

"Now, I'm sure you've all noticed, but we have a new student in homeroom. Meet Krad Hikari, I'm sure some of you remember him. He took a small absence from school two years ago." Their teacher motioned toward the oblivious blonde, who was now analyzing the stone of the fountains; gray, and water-worn.

"Mr. Hikari, please stand." The teacher said, his voice cool and kept together as to not loose his temper.

Krad rose slowly, his hair, which was held in a high ponytail, fell as he rose. He brought his golden eyes to the black board, a solemn look held deep within them. He scanned the classroom, and that's when his eyes fell upon him. His long violet hair shielded his amethyst eyes, his gaze held forward. The look they held showed that he was bored out of his mind, and didn't really care. From his lips he held his pencil, bringing it in an up and down motion, his hand in his head.

"Mr. Niwa, please pay attention." The teacher said in a very firm, warning tone. His comment was directed to the man with violet hair.

Krad took his seat, taking his stare to the black board. For the rest of the day, the teacher taught, and the students took notes. Today was a day with no homework, but there was a test tomorrow, so Krad made sure to bring all his notes.

_Back at home_

Krad sat at his small work desk, eyes grazing the paper as he memorized formulas, and how-tos. There was then a knock at his door. He gave a meek 'Hn' noise to signal that the person could come in. It was his mother, and she was holding the cordless phone.

"Krad, your teacher is on the phone." She said, staring at her slightly-dazed son with sympathetic eyes.

"Alright." Krad stood up, walked over, and took the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Hikari. I know this is a bit much for a new student, but I'm sure you noticed the violet haired student, Mr. Dark Niwa,"_ So that's his name!_ ,"and I was wondering… You seem very intelligent, would you mind tutoring him? He's… on the lower half of the class."

Krad sighed, "I wouldn't mind."

"Wonderful! Stay after class tomorrow, please, and we'll work out a schedule." The teacher, whose name was Mr. Takamichi, hung up. Krad handed the phone back to his mother.

"What did he want?" she inquired, taking the phone into her hands.

"I'm tutoring a classmate of mine, as of now." Krad said, going back to his studies.

"Alright… Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Rio said, then took her leave, letting her son sit in the silence, analyzing the lined paper in front of him.

_The Next Day After School_

Krad just sat in his chair, watching Mr. Takamichi tell his new tutoree, Dark, the news. He wasn't confused, he wasn't nervous; he was plain out amused. This would be the first time he was going to teach anyone other than Satoshi anything. He watched the other teen's expression; it was dull, again, seemingly bored. Apparently this Dark Niwa didn't care about anything. Krad knew, right then, this would prove to be very interesting…

---

**Author's Afterwards:** Well, I apologize for the short-ness. I ran out of ideas. ;; Oh well, I do hope you enjoyed. **No Flames Please!** Constructive criticism appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Blackmail and Runins

-1**Title:** Memory

**Rating: **T for Teen 13+

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei

**Author's Note:** I return from the DEAD! Gosh, no writing influences lately. I decided to get off my dead butt and type out the second chapter. Hope you all like it. . . -is so busy planning a -FAKE- story- XD

**Warnings: **OOCness. Yaoi. DarkKrad, SatoDai

**Memory**

**Chapter Two**

Krad sat at the dinner table, his eyes focusing on the porcelain plate that lay in front of him. He had finished dinner, and was deep in though. Satoshi quickly finished up him own dinner, staring at his chatting mother and step-father. After the two teens were excused, Satoshi began the route to his room, when the door bell rang. Turning around in a sharp turn, Satoshi dashed to the door.

He thrusted the door open, and saw there standing the bright redhead from his class. Satoshi stood there for a second, dumbfounded. Why had he come here? Then it hit him like a two ton boulder.

"Hello, Hiwatari. Ready to study for the test tomorrow?" The vibrant teen said, with a bright smile.

"Ah, Niwa. Yes, this way." He knew, subconsciously, that it would be him, and proceeded to lead him to his room.

As they stepped into the bright white room, Satoshi scattered various notes and books upon the floor. Niwa Daisuke followed his movements, and they began to study furiously. Sloawly, after about fifteen minutes, Satoshi decided to turn on the radio to help him concentrate. Immediantly, it began playing Cascada's 'Every Time we Touch'. This caused Satoshi to twitch.

"This song always seems to be on the radio." Daisuke said, sitting up while stretching his arms.

"It's annoying," Satoshi said with a simple tone, standing up, "how about we go and check on my brother. It'd be better than listening to this song."

"Alright. I suppose."

Standing up, the two made their way through twisting hallways , reaching their final destination; Krad's room. Inside, there were two voices, hushed by the walls and door. The slowly opened the door to an ajar position. Daisuke laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi whispered.

"You see that person with purple hair? He's my brother. Now I know where he went!" Daisuke chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" Satoshi questioned.

"Most his friends don't know about this; Dark wouldn't allow himself to slip this little secret. I have blackmail!"

"How interesting." Satoshi said, watching his brother move his head as he assisted a grumbling Dark.

"Maybe we should get back to studying." Daisuke suggested after a moment of silence.

Satoshi nodded as a response. Back in his room, they continued where they left off, studying and reviewing the laws of gravity.

After about half an hour, Daisuke took his leave. Soon even after that, another opening and closing of the door occurred. After that, it was silent. The radio had been shut off soon after, and Satoshi took to reading a book. As his tired eyes skimmed the pages, he felt his eyes droop, and his state of being awake leaving soon after that.

A knock came from outside. Satoshi groaned, turning over. Another few knocks, much louder than the first. The reply was another groan and a squeak from the bed as Satoshi sat up. Another knock was met by a loud "I'm up! I'm up!". The knocking ceased. Satoshi stood up, and made his way over to his closet, picking out a school uniform. Strolling over to his bathroom, had held one arm against the wall for support. Mornings weren't his strong point.

Krad glanced at the stairs to see his younger brother walking down them lazily.

"You're going to trip at this rate."

Satoshi glared through square shaped glasses, "shut up, Krad."

Krad chuckled, slipping on his shoes. He recalled all that happened last night. From how Dark described how he was in the mornings, he suspected he was the _exact_ same way as Satoshi. As the younger teen reached the bottom stair, his face was met by his book bag, sending him stumbling backwards for balance.

"What was that for?" he demanded, bending over and swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"For being so slow. At this rate, we'll be late," Krad turned the doorknob, while his reply was a quiet, "does it look like I care?"

"Bye kids, say hi to your uncle Takamichi for me!" Rio Hikari called cheerfully from the kitchen.

Krad noted that, his brain still not clicking in. As they walked, he observed the sky; a dull gray, no blue showing at all, not a singly bright ray of sunshine daring to peek through the curtain of clouds. It was going to rain, he just knew it. Satoshi, on the other hand, could care less as he walked straight forward, as if in a zombie-like trance. Cutting through his clouded mind was the sound of fast paced footsteps. Breaking away his glance, he looks back, only to be hit by a young strawberry haired classmate.

Krad chuckled, "Oh my, are you alright, Satoshi?"

"I'm. . . Just fine," he glared, rubbing his head.

"Ah! Hiwatari, I'm so sorry!" The flustered Niwa Daisuke stood, extending his hand.

"Daaaaaaaisuke! I warned you about rushing!" Krad's eyes widened.

"Ah, Niwa?" Krad said, watching Dark jog towards them.

"Oh, Hikari. It's you," was his flat reply.

"Ah. . . I hate to interrupt, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late." Daisuke said as he assisted Satoshi up off the cold pavement.

So they split their separate ways, Dark and Krad heading off to their homeroom, and Daisuke trailing happily behind Satoshi to their own homeroom.

"Daisuke seems to like my brother." Krad smiled.

"Well, Daisuke likes a lot of people. He only has two close friends, the Harada twins, and they're female, so I suppose he's a bit. . . _feminine_, at least personality wise." Dark nodded, crossing his arms.

"Feminine? Him? If anyone is feminine, it's you Dark."

"Whaaaat? I am not feminine in the least little bit!"

"See? Your voice got all high-pitched. Just then, like a girl's does when she gets angry."

"Well, if I'm feminine, then you have the heart of a woman! I mean, look at your hair! I bet it goes down to the floor when it's not up in a ponytail!" That hit a nerve.

"Oh, be quiet, Dark! I take pride in my long hair!"

They entered the classroom, a cold glare directed at each other. Inside, Dark felt warm. Up until a few minutes ago, he was only 'Niwa'. Why had Krad begun to call him 'Dark'? He didn't know, but it felt nice. The only other person that called him that was his brother. . . Okay, there was his family, too. As he began nodding off to sleep, the door (which he was sadly positioned by) slid open, showing the teacher.

With the few minutes of free time they had left, Krad quickly made his way up to the front desk. "Um, Mr. Takamichi?"

"Yes, Krad?" Takamichi didn't look up from the papers he was grading.

"Mother wanted to tell you she said hello. . . Wait a minute! You're my _uncle?_!"

**Author's Note: **Omigosh! That is the most I've written (I think). Sorry it was so long to get out. ;-; Hope you enjoyed this. Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed. But. . . **no FLAMES. **Thank you.


End file.
